Mario Super Sluggers Bloopers
by Ultra Star
Summary: The Mario Crew's screw-ups in the baseball movies.


**Hey everyone The Shroom Guy is here! Now, I was playing Mario Power Tennis watching all the funny bloopers and I was wondering why any other games don't have the blooper reel. So, I wrote this thinking this would be some of the problems Mario and friends would have on the set. Enjoy!**

**Movie #1**

- Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo and Toad T are riding the boat to the Baseball Kingdom. Daisy leans forward and takes a great whiff of the sea air and falls over the railing into the ocean with a shriek. The others stare at the place she was wondering how the heck she could fall.

Luigi: "Cut!"

- Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Koopa, and other were dashing towards the Mario Stadium ready to play a baseball game. Mario suddenly trips and falls causing Luigi to fall on top of him which makes Daisy and Yoshi fall and pretty soon everyone is lying on top of Mario. He squeezes his head out and looks at the camera.

Mario: "Cut!"

- Daisy takes out her Wiimote and gives it a shake transforming it into her bat. Luigi does the same with his Wiimote and so does Mario only his turns into the baseball. Mario winds up and throws it at Daisy who was suppose to hit it, but she missed and the balls smacked DK right in the eye knocking him out cold.

Mario: "Oops!"

Luigi: "You're dead Mario."

Mario: "It's not my fault!"

Daisy: "Cut!"

- Over at Peach Ice Garden Toad T sees a fly ball and chases after it. He was so focused on the ball that he didn't notice a freezie coming at him until he crashed into it freezing him on the spot. A blue capped toad by the name of Simon slid over towards Toad T but completely missed him and slid off-screen. A scream and crash was heard afterward. Soon Toad T broke out of the ice prison and looked at Simon who was covered in bricks and next to a hole in the wall. Toad T shook his head.

Toad T: "Cut!"

- At Yoshi Park Yoshi also was trying to catch a fly ball. He leapt to catch it but he realized he was over a warp pipe. Before he could let out a sigh a red and white spotted piranha plant came out of the pipe and chomped on Yoshi's head. Yoshi screamed for help as the plant shook him around like a rag doll and Birdo just watched the scene.

Birdo: "Cut!"

- In Wario City, Wario ran over to the ball in the outfield; it landed on a manhole. Wario walked to the ball slowly (onto the manhole) and carefully reached for the ball, but suddenly the manhole shot out water so fast and powerful that Wario launched into the air screaming. Waluigi walked to the scene and laughed and laughed and laughed some more until Wario fell on top of him.

Waluigi: "GET THIS LARD OFF OF ME!!! CUT!!!!"

- In DK Jungle, Diddy Kong caught a fly ball and was about to throw it when a giant barrel came tumbling over. He froze in fear, but his uncle Donkey Kong came to the rescue. From behind the barrel he jumped high and attempted to smash the barrel, but instead clamped onto the barrel and rolled with it.

DK: "Hey! What's going on!?" Diddy ran out of the way as DK and the barrel hopped into a Barrel Cannon and blasted into the sky with a scream.

Diddy: "Cut!"

- Back again in DK Jungle the same scene was happening again only this time Diddy noticed something different about the barrel. He saw the acronym TNT was printed on it. When he saw DK was about to smash it he panicked trying to tell DK to stop, but it was too late and the second he broke it both he and Diddy flew into the sky screaming. The camera shifts over to King K. Rool who was laughing next to another TNT Barrel.

King K. Rool: "Don't look at me! Cut!"

- In the Mario Stadium, Mario pitched the ball to DK and he punched it with his glove. The ball smashed into Mario's nose and he fell over moaning.

DK: "That's for hitting me with the ball earlier!"

Mario: "Ow...ooooooo.....cut!"

- DK punched the ball and it soared towards the field and Yoshi chased after it. As lie did Wario and Waluigi threw bob-ombs at him. Yoshi dived, caught it and threw to Peach while sliding on the grass. Peach caught it and looked at what Yoshi threw; it was a bob-omb.

Peach: "Yoshi you-" **BOOM!!!!** Peach was black due to the explosion. Her hair and shirt were completely messed up and she blew out smoke.

Peach: "Cut..." Peach then fell over.

- Mario threw the ball to Luigi as DK was dashing home. DK tackled Luigi sending him sliding into the wall. Everyone gasped at Luigi as he recovers from DK's blow. Mario looks at Luigi wondering if he got the ball. Luigi smiles and shows them an empty glove.

All: "LUIGI!!!!" Luigi looked at his empty glove and panicked; the ball was right next to him.

Daisy: "Now we have to start all over!"

Yoshi: "And we finally had it right this time!"

DK: "GET HIM!"

Luigi: "CUT! CUT! CUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luigi dashes for his life being chased by an angry mob.

**Movie #2**

- Bowser Jr. watched the Baseball Island form his playroom. Bowser Jr. scoffed as he grabbed the lever and pushed it forward, but it broke off. Bowser Jr. just stared at the broken lever.

Bowser: "What's going on?" Bowser came into the shot.

Bowser Jr.: "We've got some faulty equipment."

Bowser: "Cut!"

- Bowser Jr. grabs the switch and tries to push the lever, but it was stuck. Bowser Jr. kept pushing and the lever flew off and crashed into the camera making a large crack.

Bowser Jr.: "My bad! And cut!"

- Bowser Jr.'s Playroom rises to the surface and sails towards the island, but the problem is it's on the wrong side! Luigi and Mario panic running for their lives as the ship sails towards them. The playroom crashes into the island and Bowser Jr. and his lackeys walk out, but stop to see Mario and Luigi on the ground covering their heads.

Mario & Luigi: "CUT!"

- Bowser Jr. and his lackeys walk out of the playroom and the camera zooms in on Bowser, but he freezes.

Bowser: "Um, I forgot what to say."

All: "[Groans]"

Shy Guy: "You have one freaking line!"

Boo: "It's 'Bwahahahahaha!!!' Sheesh, how hard is that to remember!?"

Bowser: "Shut up! CUT!"

**Movie #3**

- Mario jumped and cheered that he defeated Bowser. Peach led a group of fans and Luigi led another group also, but Luigi fell over and caused his group to make a pile-up.

Mario: "Cut!"

- Bowser slams his bat onto the ground in anger that he lost the game to Mario. He raised his bat too fast and it flew out of his hands. He heard a scream and sees Yoshi with the bat stuck in his nose.

Yoshi: "Does this belong to you!?" Bowser yanks the bat out of his nose and walks away.

Yoshi: "Cut!"

- Mario, Peach and others walk to the edge of the island watching the sunset. When the night appears Peach let the ball on her shirt shine to activate the light, but the ball shatters making Peach scream and fall. Mario helps her and the laughs at her; he receives a slap shutting him up.

Mario: "I deserved that."

Peach: "CUT!"

- Peach shines the ball and the entire stadium lights up, but suddenly they all blow up and all the ballparks are set on fire! Of course, this causes a panic.

All but Mario: "FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mario: "[sigh] Cut..."

**Movie #4**

- At the party Daisy is inviting Bowser and Bowser Jr. into the cruiser, but Bowser slips on some punch and slides into the buffet table destroying it.

Daisy: "I glad that's not my table!"

Bowser Jr.: "Cut!"

- In the Mario Stadium, Mario hit a bob-omb into the night sky making amazing fireworks. Another bob-omb fires towards Luigi and he also hit it, but his flies into the stands. Many people were injured and $50,000 was counted up in damages. The police came and arrested Luigi for damage to public property, causing a panic and for all the innocent people he hurt. As he drove away in the police car Mario waved.

Mario: "Bye Luigi! I'll bail you out when the movie's finished!"

- Wario and Waluigi take out a bullet bill and stuff it in the baseball launcher and wait for it to blast it, but it never shot out.

Wario: "What the heck!?" Wario goes see what the problem is by looking inside while Waluigi waits and finds a button labeled 'Fire'.

Waluigi: "Oh!" He presses it and the bullet bill shoot into Wario mouth. He falls on his back struggling as Wally is in a laughing fit.

Waluigi: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OH GAWD!!! CUT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

- Bowser prepares to send the bullet bill back at Wario and Waluigi, but the instant his bat slams into it the bullet bill explodes. Bowser, Mario and Donkey Kong are black due to the explosion.

Bowser, Mario & Donkey Kong: "Cut..............."

- Mario looks in the sky at the amazing fireworks made by the bullet bill. Toadette comes into the scene.

Toadette: "Hey Mario I need to know-" She freezes. "Oh you're still filming SORRY!" She quickly dashes out of the shot with Mario, DK and Bowser staring at each other. Wario and Waluigi crash into the ground next to them and stand up like nothing happened. Then fore no reason everyone just starts laughing their heads off.

All: "Cut!"


End file.
